


Patronus Lessons

by kieran98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieran98/pseuds/kieran98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's excuse for his failed attempt at casting a Patronus is a little different from what he says it is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patronus Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KusanoSaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/gifts).



"And in order for it to work, you need to think of a memory, not just any memory. A very happy memory, a very powerful memory. Can you do this? Yes? Very well." Pointing at Harry, Professor Lupin mumbles, "close your eyes. Concentrate... Explore your past... Have a memory? Allow it to fill you up, lose yourself, then speak the incantation. _Expecto Patronum_."

"Expecto Patronum." Harry repeats, eyes still closed.

"Very good," Lupin says, walking towards the crate on the floor "Shall we?"

Harry nods and Lupin smiles slightly.

"Wand at the ready." Harry draws his wand, allowing the memory to fill him.

Professor Lupin undoes the latch and a foggy dementor flies out.

"Expecto... Patronum. Expecto-expecto-expect..." Harry blacks out, the last thing he sees is platinum blonde hair and hears his mother scream.

xooooox

"Here we go, come on." Professor Lupin grunts, helping Harry up.

"Sit up, deep breathes. Are you all right? I didn't expect you to do it the first time. Ha, that would have been remarkable. Here, eat this, you'll feel better." The man insists, handing him a bar of chocolate.

"That's one nasty dementor..."

"Oh no no no, that, was a boggart Harry. A boggart... the real thing would be worse, much much worse." Professor Lupin says, relighting the candles that Harry hadn't notice blow out.

"As a matter of interest, which memory did you chose?"

Harry blushes and looks down at his feet.

"The first time I rode a broom."

Images of a fierce silver eyes and light blonde hair fill his mind and he forces them out.

"Well that's not good enough. Not nearly good enough."

Harry bites his lip.

No,

 _He_ wasn't good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone else noticed that Professor Lupin repeats things a lot?


End file.
